


Baseless Speculation

by YaGirlSkyByte



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Morfonica, by all means speculate away, idiots - Freeform, sorry if this comes off as mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlSkyByte/pseuds/YaGirlSkyByte
Summary: Marina sends Poppin'Party a photo of a new band they'll be performing with soon.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Baseless Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't seen Morfonica yet: https://bandori.fandom.com/wiki/Morfonica

“Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh they look SO COOL!”

“Calm down, Kasumi…” Arisa grumbled, laying a tray of drinks on the table and taking a seat. “What’s she babbling about this time?”

Saaya lifted up her phone, revealing a picture of five girls - a band, clearly, with instruments and elaborate stage outfits - who Arisa had never seen before. “Marina-san sent us this picture of a new band we’ll be performing with in our next live…”

“Oh, neat.” Arisa leaned in for a closer look at the leftmost girl. “Hey, is that a violin?”

“A violin!?”

“Bwah!” Arisa yelled incomprehensibly as Kasumi pushed in front of her for another look at the photo, prompting Saaya to put her phone back on the table for everyone to see.

“Wow! She must be so refined…”

“Indeed.” Tae agreed, putting down an already-empty cup. “It’s evident she’s a woman of culture.”

“Do you think she rides a horse?”

“Doubtlessly. Every day, I should think.”

“What? No. You’re both being ridiculous. This is just a picture, we don’t actually know anything about any of these people. Right, Saaya?”

“Well… I guess she does look pretty cultured, haha…”

“...Yeah, well, so does Kaoru, and she’s an idiot. And don’t encourage them!”

“Ooh, what about her, Arisa~?” Kasumi pointed out a girl on the centre-right, with red eyes and black pigtails. “Don’t you think she looks a bit like you~?”

“What? No.”

“But way less cute, obviously.”

“Shut up!”

“No, she’s right.” Tae declared, a finger raised in sage wisdom. “She’s clearly all-”  _ sudden impeccable Arisa impression _ “‘-What? No, I-I never said I liked you or anything, dummy! I was just--’”

“I don’t talk like that, du-- O-Tae!” Arisa interrupted, in Tae’s exact tone of voice.

“I like the bassist.” Tae instantly continued, as though that were a natural progression of the conversation.

“You’ve never  _ met _ the bassist.”

“Ooh, yeah!” Kasumi responded, ignoring Arisa completely. “Don’t you think she and the guitarist would make a great pair?”

“What.”

“Like the ba-- hang on.” She clicked out of the photo, scrolled up a little, then clicked back in. “Like Nanami-chan’s all ‘I am going to cause problems today because I am a mischievous gremlin’ and Touko-chan’s all ‘I am going to solve problems today because I am a cool mature person’ and they just click like that, y’know?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“ _ Neither of you have ever met any of these people. _ ” By this point, Arisa’s protests were to Kasumi and Tae’s conversation as an irritated cicada was to a rampaging kaiju. Tae continued.

“The vocalist is obviously the glue that holds the band together. Cool-headed, responsible. Look into those eyes. Those are the eyes of a born leader.”

“Like Yukina-senpai!”

“ _ Exactly _ like Yukina-senpai.”

Arisa turned to Saaya, who was watching the conversation unfold with her patented helpless smile of mild concern. “Please, Saaya… help me… put a stop to this…”

Saaya laughed nervously. “Well, I mean… you know what they’re like, right? It’s easier to just let them get it out of their system.”

“ _ Hrrrrrrrrrrngh. _ ” Arisa whined, turning to her last hope, the curiously silent fifth and final member of Poppin’Party, whose eyes remained transfixed on the phone. “Rimi, please. I’m begging you. Back me up on this.  _ Please. _ ”

“...”

“Rimi?”

“...”

“Rimi.”

“...”

“Rimi!”

“violin girl hot”

The others fell silent. All eyes turned to Rimi, still lost in her own little world. Arisa sighed in resignation.

“Well, at least we can all agree on that, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna harsh anyone's vibe if you're enjoying speculating about Morfonica, I just thought of this idea and couldn't not write it


End file.
